


blue

by httpspica



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Colours, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpspica/pseuds/httpspica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this boy is really blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for a friend whose birthday is today!! Happy birthday, Hiru!!

It was blue. He was blue. Everything about him has been blue since the first time his eyes had met his and they were mesmerising.

His eyes were blue although they were actually brown, but Kindaichi never did once care. They were blue. The kind of blue so enthralling it left him a little more breathless every time he peeked. Kunimi was deep, dark blue that dissolves into small portions of golden dusts at the tip of his fingers. Blue so captivating that his mere aura kept him on the edges of his seat. And Kindaichi was never the one to say that it doesn’t feel any pleasant, to be on the edge and blown away.

It’s also that way the first time they hold hands. Down the alley, facing the sunset and a bag of ice cream on Kindaichi’s left hand. His other hand was occupied by Kunimi’s. He had learnt that his grip was strong, and it felt really nice.

Kunimi didn’t smile, as usual, but something told him that it’s okay. On the other hand, Kindaichi was the one who fidgeted all too much. His palms were sweaty and his insides red-hot due to the contact.

“You wanted to hold hands, Yuutaro.” His voice smooth, as usual. “Stop fidgeting.”

“I’m starting to feel like it’s better if we stop...” Kindaichi threw his face away, it was a thousand shades of pink to deep-dark red. He was never a man of emotions, his feelings were always surfaced by these embarrassing shades. Nor that he was a man of suaveness and affections. These things, he never had a good roll with them. It was really weird when he told Kunimi earlier that he wanted their hands together, he’s rather confused himself.

Kunimi hung his head to the side, Kindaichi released the grip to cover his face. Because Goddamn it’s illegal when he does that.

"But why?"

"Akira, someone might notice."

But Kunimi didn't get it, he didn't get all the fuss Kindaichi was making a point to and just took those big hands back to its place and held it tighter.

"Akira, were you even listening to me?"

"I seldom listen."

It's true though, so he didn't complain. Kindaichi made a light tug, signalling the shorter of them both to walk in a faster pace.

"Akira, have you ever thought that you're a colour?" The question was light and it slipped just so easily from Kindaichi that Kunimi started laughing really loudly.

"Okay so what have you been eating, Yuutaro?"

"I'm serious! Look at me," and then there was those beautiful blue eyes on his,"no, I mean, look at you! I swear Akira, this is serious!"

"Yes, Yuutaro, it is. To God it is."

Kindaichi grabbed both of his hands, not caring about the weight of a bag of ice creams that were starting to melt already, and made him look into him fully. Kunimi's eyes were as big as saucers before melting to a slightly happier expression. God, he was so pretty, Kindaichi was so in love with this blue boy of his.

"Akira, you are the colour blue." He said, to his eyes, to his face. To his everything that shone light blue even in the brightest sunset. "Your eyes are blue, and it's beautiful."

Kunimi didn't poise another expression other than his previous, maybe he had thought Kindaichi had gone so insane it's funny as shit to his laughing fit. "Do you like the colour blue?"

"I love the colour blue."

Then his blue lips were on his and suddenly everything felt really fine. It didn't matter to him who was there to see, what mattered was that all he saw was blue and it felt amazing. It felt amazing to fell in love with this boy.

And he didn't need anything more.

Blue was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> ok lmao sorru if it's bad ;;-;; anyways, happy birthday!! wish you ALLLLLL THE VERY BEST! CHEERS (●ↀ ω ↀ●) ✧


End file.
